


Zane in the bathroom

by Captainkettlecorn



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bad Ending, Feels, He's scared, Kai feels bad, Kai maybe a smack, Morro is there for a little but, Zane is anxious in the bathroom, Zane just needs a hug, and Kai is an ass, but he doesn't check on Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-10 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19515304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainkettlecorn/pseuds/Captainkettlecorn
Summary: Basically Micheal in the bathroom with Zane





	1. Zane In the bathroom (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Note:: This is part 1! Next part will be the actual singing :D  
> Zane: Micheal  
> Kai: Jeremy  
> Morro: The squip

Kai entered the party with a grin on his face. This was it. He was popular. With Morro at his side he could climb the ranks. He was going to finally get the attention he deserved. It was about time. The universe owned him one. He walked around the party, high fiving familiar faces and talking with others. 

He grabbed one of the red solo cups and took a sip. His face scrunched up a bit. It was alcohol. He heard a snicker from Morro and he shot him a glare. "Shut it." He snapped embarrassed. "Its alcohol Kai. Get use to it. If you wanna be popular, you'll need to be able to handle it. Teens drink at parties. Duh." He said. 

"Right.." Kai mumbled into the cup. He continued to drink until his vision waved a bit. He didn't really want to get drunk. Or at least completely drunk. Maybe a bit tipsy. He placed the cup down gatherings his thoughts and going to the restroom. 

Kai's hand gripped the knob and he pushed open the door, before walking in and then shutting it. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes for a moment. "Finally some quiet." Je mumbled.

"Kai?" A voice called from the tub. Kai jumped and looked up. "Huh-?!" He said. Someone in a mascot costume hopped out of the bathtub. "Who..?" He asked confused. 

They removed the head and Zane stood there. "Hey Kai." He said. His voice had a mix of emotions which was hard for brunette to read. "Zane?" He stepped forward. "Zane! Where have you been, buddy! I missed you!" He said. He pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug but was taken back when he was shoved away.

"Speechless aren't you?" He asked. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?" He said in an almost teasing manner. Kai shook his head and just smiled. "It's just..really great to see you man." He said. Zane went silent for a moment, before a frown tugged at his lips and he sighted. He walked away from the brunette hands in his pockets. "Ya know? I had this really pissed off monologue. A epic journey through 12 years of friendship..gone." he turned to Kai, his face pained.

"Zane-I" he sighted. "Let me-" he got cut off.

"No. I know. It's the squip. You think it's all great and all-"

"Zane it is!"

"Let me finish." The blonde snapped. "I started asking around, seeing if people know about this...squip..and then I guy I play warcraft said his brother took one." He paused. "He went from a straight D student...to a freshman at Harvard." He said. He turned to him. "Do you know where he is now?" 

"Really happy and successful..?" He said with a weak smile.

"He's in a mental hospital, Kai."

Kai laughed. "Pfft. Ya know Zane- I think your just jealous- jealous that you don't have one.' He said.

"Kai, I swear I'm not. I'm your friend I'm trying to warn you! He went crazy man!" Zane said worry flashed in his eyes.

"I'm fine Zane! I am not going crazy-" he got cut off.

"He went crazy trying to get it out Kai!" Zane shouted. Kai tenesed at that. But then rolled his eyes. "Pfft. Whatever." He started walking towards the exit but Zane blocked his way. "Kai." He said sternly.

"Get out of the way."

"Kai."

"Get out of my way. Loser." He shoved past Zane harshly. 

The blonde boy stood there, tears welling up in his eyes as he heard the door shut. He turned to it, biting his lip. He went to the door grabbed the lock and clicked it shut before sliding down against it.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello? Some of us have to pee."

Zane bit his lip, holding back sobs. "I'm having my period!" He declared. He heard a small sigh from the other end. "Take your time honey."

Zane ran his hands through his hair and he took deep breaths. He fiddled with the costume before kicking it off and pulled his knees close to his chest. He broke down letting out small cries. "He left- he left me-" he choked on his sobs.

Zanes only friend. Gone. It all happened so fast. He pulled out his phone, his vision blurred by his tears. He was barely able to make out the clock.

10:05pm

The party was probably going to end around midnight. So here he was, waiting it out. But he couldn't just leave. He would be laughed at. His face was wet with tears. He needed to wait till they were gone and he was calm. Then he can go home. His heart rate increased and he took deep breaths. "C-calm down Zane." He whispered to himself. "Deep breaths." The blondes blue eyes darted around the room frantically. 

He closed his eyes trying to remember to breathe. But he was alone. His anxiety eating him alive. Usually Kai was there to help him. But Kai was gone. He had no one..

He stood up and started pacing, running his hands through his hair again. He went to the sink, washing his face. "Get...get a grip." He said. "C-come on Zane." He splashed himself with water again. He let out another choked sob. God he was a wreck. Why though? Kai..Kai wasn't that important right?

That was a lie. They were a team. He was player 1 and Kai was player 2. But now he was flying solo. And god was he afraid. He backed up away from the mirror and flinched when his back hit the wall. He slid down and looked at the bathroom rug and began picking at it. 

**_Distraction. Distraction. Distract. Distract yourself Zane._ ** He thought.

Zane pulled his knees close to his chest resting his head in his knees shaking. "Breathe Zane. Breathe.." he repeated under his breath. He closed his eyes tightly before he felt like the room swallowed him whole due to his overwhelming anxiety.

Zane was alone, in the bathroom, at a party. 


	2. Zane in the bathroom (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he sing,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no happy ending sorry :(

Zane leaned against the wall, tears running down his face. His blue eyes scanned the room which seemed to be spinning. "C-come on Zane-" he said to himself through uneasy breaths. The boy ran his hands through his hair before shutting his eyes. He pressed his lips together tightly. God why did Kai have to leave him here. Especially at a crowded party. 

Zane continued to run his hands through his hair nervously. After a few moments he stopped and took a deep breath. He knew he needed to calm himself down but how? How could he do it? Zane closed his eyes and put his head in his knees. 

After a few moments his lips parted. “I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall...I can stay right here or disappear and nobody would even notice at all…” He hummed quietly. 

“I’m a creeper in a bathroom cuz my buddy kinda left me alone..” He stood up, heading towards the sink, turning the knob and letting the cool water run down onto his hands. “But I’d rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretended to check a text on my phone.” He added on. 

He backed up away from the sink, pulling out his phone, tears welling up in his eyes again. “Everything felt fine...when I was half of a pair..” He sang, then turned on his phone looking at the background of him and Kai. “And through no fault of mine, there's no other half there…” 

“Now I'm just...Zane in the bathroom...Zane in the bathroom at a party..forget how long its been.” 

He backed up against the wall before sliding down against it again, fighting back tears. “Zane in the bathroom, Zane in the bathroom at a party.” He sang softly. 

There was a knock at the door, “No you can’t come in!” He shouted.

Kai bit his lip as he heard the response. He noticed the fear and anxiety in his friend's voice. He wanted to call out and apologized to the boy...but he turned away on his heel. “...I’m sorry Zane.” He mumbled before disappearing into the crowd.

Zane started rocking back and forth, “I'm waiting it out ‘till it’s time to leave..” He gripped the carpet, “And picking at grout as I softly greive! Im just..Zane who you don’t know, Zane flying solo, Zane in the bathroom by himself!” he sang. “All by himself..” he cried.

He stood up again, “I am hiding but he’s out there just ignoring all our history..” he went towards the door placing his hand in it before retracting it, nervously. No. He couldn’t go out. He was too much of a wreck. He pulled out his phone, biting his lip before he flipped through his camera roll, deleting every picture of Kai he had. “Memories get erased and I’ll get replaced with a newer..” he paused as he deleted another picture. “Cooler version of me.” he put “cooler” in quotes, but hurt and spite was mixed in with his voice. As if he knew he was able to be replaced so quickly and easily. It hurt. 

Once more he stepped closer to the door upon hearing some girl drunkenly singing. “And I hear a drunk girl sing along to  Singing along to Whitney through the door..” he smiled a bit, “II wanna dance with somebody!" he spun around laughing a bit to himself before a frown crept onto his face, “And my feelings sink because it makes me think now there's no one t make fun of drunk girls with anymore!” He ran his hands through his hair, backing up against the wall again. 

“Now it’s just...Zane in the bathroom. Zane in the bathroom at a party...I half regret the beers.” He mumbled numbly. He started to rock back and forth a bit running his hands through his hair once more. “Zane in the bathroom...Zane in the bathroom, at a party. As I choke back the tears!” he felt them run down his cheeks again. “I’ll wait as long as I need till my face is dry. Or I'll just blame it on weed or something in my eye!” He quickly stood up, stumbling over his own feet as he ran to the sink. 

Once he reached the sink, he gripped the sides watching the tears pouring out of his eyes. “I’m just Zane who you don’t know, Zane flying solo, Zane in the bathroom by himself..!” He cried as he watched the tears fall and run down his face. 

He heard multiple knocks at the door, smiling a bit

Knock..knock..knock…

”There gonna start to shout soon..” he turned towards the door. His heart started to increase.

Knock,Knock,Knock, 

“and hell yeah I’ll be out soon.” He slowly approached the door. Faster.

“knock ..knock..knock..knock...it sucks he left me here alone.” He grabbed the door knob for a moment.  _ Faster. _

“Stuck in this teenage battlezone.” He went to turn the lock before he felt his heart rate skyrocket. Suddenly everything was louder and he stepped back, panicking. He fell to his knees, holding his head. 

Clang, clang, clang, clang

“I feel the pressure blowing up-!”  **_Faster._ **

**_Bang, bang, bang, bang_ **

Zane scrambled to his feet, running to the sink, splashing cold water on his face. “My big mistake was showing up!”

**Splash, splash splash, splash**

“I throw some water in my face…” He backed up, taking heavy breaths and running his hands through his hair once more. “And I’m in a better place…” he forced a weak smile. “I go to open up the door..” he turned to the door, approaching it and grabbing the knob. “But I can’t hear knocking anymore…” He said softly. 

Zane looked down at his phone, staring at the one remaining photo of him and Kai. His lockscreen. “And I can’t help but yearn...for a different time..” There they were again. More tears. He headed towards the mirror, “and I look and the mirror and the present is clearer and there's no denying I’m just.” He paused and sniffled, wiping away his tears. “At a party...is there a sadder sight than…” he hummed for a moment. “Zane in the bathroom at a party..?”

He stepped away from the mirror. “This is a heinous night. I wish I could stay at home in bed watching cable tv ...or..” He looked at the mirror and his lip curled back in disgust. “Or Wish i’d off myself instead wish I was never born!” He sobbed and hugged himself, stepping back. “I’m just Zane who’s a loner! So he must be a stoner! Rides a PT cruiser,  _ God he’s such a loser!”  _ he stepped back until his back hit the wall with a soft thud. 

“Zane flying solo, who you think that you know!? Zane in the bathroom by himself!” He slid down against the wall, still hugging himself tightly while sobbing. “All by himself!” at this point he let the tears pour. “All by himself!” He hiccuped before going silent and forcing himself to his feet and wiping his tears going towards the door and unlocking it. “And...and all you know about me is my name.” He glanced at the mirror before opening the door, pulling on his hood and walking out. “Awesome party..I’m so glad I came.” he closed the door behind him. 


End file.
